


A new world

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world has changed in 2050 woman began to disappear less and less were born now there is very few left.In an attempt to save humanity womans rights were removed and we went back to a more barbaric way.The age where you could take a woman was 18 when a girl turned 18 she was taken by the government  and had a nonremovable collar put around her neck and released. The man that captured her got her to a the government building and register her got her. He put tags on her and she was his there was a strict no stealing law.Once a man captured a woman he could do anything to them minus kill them you kill a woman it's a instant death sentence. You just turned eighteen goverment agents were at your door.
Kudos: 2





	A new world

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be graphic harsh and explicit.Strict 18 plus only .I take requests,comments and suggestions.

You were scared today was your eighteenth birthday and the goverment was already at your door.You hugged your mother good bye as your father opens the door letting the agents in.You hug your father goodbye before the agents drag you out and throws you in a suv.The ride was only an hour but you were on the verge of hysterics.When you arrived you were dragged inside down the hall to a lab. There were collars everywhere the main feature of the room was a chair that had restraints on the arms .The gaurds forced you into the chair even tho you haven't fought them at all.The restraints were applied and you were left alone. 

A man in a white lap coat walks up with a collar locks it on your neck turns a knob then leaves.The doors in the room closes.The restraints on the chair opens up letting you go .A door to the outside opens your collar blinking.You run not sure why you know someone will catch you and you will be theirs but you don't want to make it easy. 

As you are running down the road tword the woods you hear a thunderous noise being you peeking behind, you see hundreds of men running after you.Must run faster echoes in your head as your feet obey.The woods are vast as you run into them you spot a fallen log and dive behind it hiding.

You breath easier thinking "they wont find me here".You jump as a hand slinks over your mouth as the man punches his code into the collar which makes it beep a speaker announces that the woman has been claimed please go about your day.

You'r rolled over and you see your capture for the first time and your shocked its Roman Reigns from the WWE.He smirks growling next to your ear " Happy birthday baby girl"He pulled away helping you up.

"Im Jo Roman Reigns on tv."I nod " me and my parents watched you I'm "yn".He pulls you to him " I know your scared but I promise you lucked out with me catching you baby girl now come on let's get your stuff and get going I have a match tomorrow night."


End file.
